


Cigarette Butts and Flower Crowns

by Seajay1234



Category: One Direction (Band), Zarry - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flower Child Harry, Fluff, M/M, Smoking Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seajay1234/pseuds/Seajay1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dislikes smoking and he wishes that Zayn would quit.</p>
<p>He's known for his spiel on smoking and Zayn gets it more often than not, little did Harry know his words may have stuck more than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette Butts and Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I was bored the other night after rehearsal and Brooke gave me a prompt and this is the result. Hope you like!

Tonight was one of those nights Harry wished he could tell Zayn what to do, or at least have some weight when it came to the raven haired man’s thoughts. The two of them were sitting in the quad of their university, looking up at the stars that littered the sky.

The crown of flowers that sat atop Harry’s head fell as he lean back onto the grass, avoiding the trail of smoke that was leaving Zayn’s cigarette that he just lit up. 

“I really hate that habit of yours.” Harry said quietly up to the sky, nose scrunching as the breeze carried the scent down to his nose.

“Well lucky for you it’s my habit and not yours. And you can go back to the dorm room if it really bugs you.” Zayn answered before taking another drag of the white stick.

“Yeah, but you know my whole speech on why smoking is bad or do you need a reprise?” Harry couldn’t help but smile a bit as he asked jokingly.

“No, I’m pretty certain I got it the first few times you told it to me, I just wonder why I hear it so often.” 

“It’s cause I care about you.” Harry answered as he turned over onto his stomach, reaching out to grab the flower crown placing it back on his head. He hoped the blush that colored his cheeks wasn’t obvious as Zayn turned to look at him.

“Aw, Harry cares about me! Glad to know you care about your uni friends.” Zayn said as he poked Harry in the side.

“Oh shove off.” Harry answered, standing up from the ground he continued. “Come on, let’s head back. I forgot my keys and I don’t want to have Niall lock me out. And I’m sure Liam wants to tell you about his date with Sophia.”

“Yeah, just be quiet we don’t wanna piss off our lovely RA by coming back so late.” Zayn stood, dropping his cigarette to the ground, putting it out by crushing it underneath his boot.

“Like Louis would stay mad at us.” Harry said bending down and picking up the crushed butt, before walking over and putting it in the trash. “Come on.”

XxxxxxX

It was late on a Saturday night when Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall and Louis found themselves in the basement of their dorm, playing FIFA and chatting, relieving the stress from that week.

The current match was Louis and Niall, who were getting into it, throwing elbows and calling each other names. Liam, Zayn and Harry were sitting behind them, cheering for both lads to win when Zayn suddenly stood up.

“I’ll be right back.” He said as he left the room.

“Probably going to have a smoke.” Harry mumbled.

“Yeah, probably.” Liam answered, eyes still focused on the screen. “But this is his first one all day.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “His first one all day? It’s like 9 o’clock though.”

“Yeah, didn’t he tell you? He’s quitting, been working on it for a couple of weeks now. Told me he was planning on it the night that Sophia and I had our first date.” Liam answered before reaching in front of him and covering Louis eyes, giving Niall the goal.

“Wanker!” Louis yelled as the screen flashed with final score, Niall’s team won by one. Niall, in true fashion, jumped over the back of the couch and did a victory lap around the lounge before landing in Harry’s lap.

“Fabulous aren’t I?” He asked, smiling.

“The most fabulous person in this lounge.” Harry answered, smiling at his roommate and best friend.

“I beg to differ.” Louis said still staring at the screen with a look of distaste.

“Rematch? I’ll be glad to kick your ass again.” Niall asked, smile turning mischievous.

“Watch it, or I’ll change the lock on your door. Yes, I would like a rematch and Liam if you cover my eyes again, I will have you moved across campus.” Louis said serious look on his face.

Liam started to laugh, but Louis face remained unchanged, causing Liam to quickly quiet and swallow thickly before Louis broke out into laughter of his own. 

“Oh god, you looked like a kicked dog or something, I wouldn’t do that, you’re the sanest one on the floor.” Louis said before turning his attention back to the screen.

The room fell silent and Zayn came back halfway through the match, wearing a different shirt and cologne wafting off of his person. He placed himself next to Harry.

“You changed?” Harry asked, attention still on the match.

“Yeah, you said you hate the smell of cigarette smoke. I should know that much considering how much I have heard the speech.” Zayn said as he reached over and plucked tonight’s flower crown from Harry’s head, beginning to play with the delicate flowers.

Harry couldn’t help it as a blush crept it’s way onto his face. His voice was soft as he spoke, “Well thanks.”

“No problem.” Zayn answered.

XxxxxxX

Harry was sitting in Zayn and Liam’s room going over his notes in preparation for his test the next day. It was currently him and Liam since Zayn and Niall had run into town, looking at guitars for Niall and some canvases for Zayn. Liam had invited him to have study time in his room since it was for the same class, he figured they could ask each other if they got lost.

It had been two and a half weeks since the lounge night and this was the first time Harry had enough downtime to spend with his friends since he was on the student government and they had just gone through the horror that is homecoming and family week at uni. 

It had been an hour and a half and Harry could feel his brain melting slightly as he looked at his page of notes, deciding it was time to take a break he looked up at Liam. Surprised he found the brunette looking back at him.

“I think my brain is going to implode.” Liam said as he looked at Harry.

“My thoughts exactly, time for a break?”

“Yeah, wanna go for a walk?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Harry stood up from the chair he had been settled in, grabbed his jacket and followed Liam out. He took a deep breath as he stepped outside the dorm, instantly regretting it as the acrid smell of smoke hit his nostrils. He turned towards the source expecting to see Zayn standing in his usual spot, cigarette placed in between his lips. It wasn’t him though, it was a petite girl who gave Harry a dirty look as he stared in her direction.

“Do you have a problem?” She asked voice bitter.

“Uh, no, just smoking isn’t the best for you ya know? And college policy is to be at least thirty feet from the door. I would hate for the hall director to catch word that you were right next to it.” Harry answered.

“Asshole.” The girl mumbled as she started to walk farther away from the entrance.

“Glad, you said something mate. I hate that smell, I’m extremely thankful that Zayn hasn’t smoked in over a week.” Liam said as he continued down the sidewalk.

“He hasn’t smoked in a week?”

“Yeah, he was so excited when he went a full day without one he woke me up at three in the morning to tell me. Then he said he was going to try to forgo them completely.”

“Do you know why?”

“Why he wanted to quit?” Liam asked glancing over at Harry before continuing on.

“Yeah.”

“I, uh, I have no clue. No clue at all.” Liam answered, voice suddenly nervous. 

“Liam, don’t lie. You do don’t you?” Harry asked, he stopped and turned towards his friend.

“I can’t say Harry, Zayn’s my best mate. I can’t do that to him. He would want to tell you. So please, don’t push it.”

“Okay.” Harry answered simply, although all he wanted to do was ‘push it.’ He needed to know what Zayn quit for, and why Liam couldn’t tell him about it. He guessed he would have to wait for Zayn to tell him.

XxxxxxX

It was three more weeks before Zayn and Harry were really alone again. Zayn had become moody and reclusive, hiding in the art studio for hours at a time, Harry figured it was since he quit smoking and he needed an outlet. And Louis had pulled Harry into doing tech for the school’s musical, meaning he was busy with Hell Week and then the actual productions of Urinetown. As much fun as it was watching Louis play Officer Lockstock he couldn’t help but wish that he were a little less busy in order to spend time with his other friends.

It was the Monday after production and he and Zayn were sitting Harry’s room, watching television. Niall had just left to take a shower and Harry felt like there was some sort of tension in the air and he decided to break it.

“Aren’t you going to go have a smoke? We’ve been in here for a few hours now.”

“Ah, no. No, I’m good.” Zayn answered, looking at his hands. 

“Oh. Okay.” Harry chastised himself, the feeling in the room seemed to become more strained and he didn’t know what to say.

“Harry, I quit smoking.” Zayn said suddenly.

“Oh, yeah. Liam had mentioned it during that FIFA night.” Harry answered, heart rate rising as he hoped Zayn would tell him why.

“Yeah, he, uh, didn’t tell you why did he?” Harry quickly glanced over at Zayn and saw his cheeks were slightly flushed.

“No, he told me, that you would want to.” Harry murmurred.

“Good.” Zayn said simply, Harry knew Zayn wanted to tell him. He was just looking for what to say, if there was one thing about Zayn he liked to know what he was saying. “I guess there’s no other way to really say this, but, ah, I quit for….for you, Harry.”

Harry felt like his chest could burst open, hearing Zayn speak those words made him feel elated. He had known his feelings for Zayn were more than that for what he felt towards his other mates and knowing that Zayn had quit for him was amazing. He had his doubts though, Zayn just probably quit because of his whole ruining the environment and himself rant.

“Yeah, I suppose I bugged you enough with my little speech huh?” Harry asked jokingly. He knew that Zayn’s answer would either pull the nail out or drive it into the coffin. 

“Well, yeah.” The smile faltered on Harry’s face, but he kept it up not wanting Zayn to know. He figured it was just his luck to have this happen to him. But he wouldn’t lose one of his best mates over his own stupid feelings. “I mean, I get the whole destroying the ozone or whatever, but the real reason I quit was another part of the speech.”

“Really?” Harry asked, he could hear the indifference in his voice and he hated it. He had hoped that Zayn would reciprocate his feelings.

“Specifically the part where you said you would never date a smoker ‘cause it would be like licking an ashtray or whatever when you’d kiss them.”

Harry froze, he was not expecting that to come out of Zayn, he slowly lifted his gaze from the pattern of the blanket he had found so interesting for those brief seconds. Zayn was staring directly back at him, his eyes concerned and analytic, as if he were trying to gauge Harry’s reaction.

They widened in surprise as Harry lunged forward, connecting their lips. Harry felt Zayn relax and kiss back after the initial shock wore off. Harry pulled back slightly and smiled.

“Well you don’t taste like an ashtray, more like mint.” Harry said breathlessly. Zayn gave a small burst of laughter, before he leaned in again, pressing his lips to Harry’s. Neither of them noticed the door open, but broke apart quickly when they heard a shout of victory coming from the door.

“Yes! Louis you owe me a tenner! They kissed!” Niall yelled as he took off down the hallway towards Louis room, towel beginning to slide off his hips. Seconds later they heard Louis voice from down the hallway.

“What?! They ki-holy shit Niall where are your clothes?!”

Harry and Zayn laughed loudly before looking at one another again, Zayn reached forward and pulled Harry back down to him again.

“Would you like to see if you can find another taste besides mint?” Zayn asked, smile growing on his face.

“Why yes, I think I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Have a great rest of your day or night!


End file.
